bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's a Junior part 8
Tuesday, 4:07 AM, New Coventry Greaser Hangout The Greasers were sitting in their hangout, talking about bikes, cars anything they could fix with a wrench. Or at least that's what they thought. They aren't fixing any relationships. Just then Vance with his hairless head walks through the door. The room was silent, Johnny and all the other Greasers looked at him. They would laugh if this wasn't a member of their gang, now it was a crime. A crime someone had to pay for. "Look, we gotta talk to Michael," Johnny said to the other Greasers. "Despite our differences he's a pretty good kid, I'm sure he'd help us." Johnny continued to talk to them. As they talked a brick came through and broke the window open. It was the Townies, in a beat up Pickup Truck. This was their fourth hit and run this week. The Greasers ran outside at the Townies but they already drove away into the early morning sunset. Later that day, Health Class, 3:21 PM Michael sat in Health Class. Charles and him were passing notes back and forth the whole class period. The new Health teacher was not even paying attention. She was off in la-la land teaching her lesson. Michael kept looking up at the clock. School was almost out, that means the end of this boring ass lecture and the start of doing some shitty ass homework. Yay! As Michael was about to pass a note to Charles the Health teacher turned around and saw him. "Mister Diaz you have detention in the Library after school." She said, showing no surprise or emotion at all. She turned around back to the board and Michael flipped the bird at her. After school Michael and Charles were walking together to their lockers. "I'll see you later." Michael started. "I'm going to have so much fun in detention!" He said before leaving for the Library. When he got there he took a seat closest to the door in case of a fire (that's something he's always done since he was a young boy) and got the Outsiders out of his backpack and started to read. After Detention, 5:59 PM Michael walked out the front door and as he walked out he spit on the concrete. He would have to hurry if he was going to make it in time for MMA training tonight. When he finally got ready he jogged down to the gym ten minutes before class started. Once it started they all did their warm up sessions followed by weights, then some Kickboxing and finally some Grappling. The night was moving so quickly for Michael that by the time he jogged back to his dorm room after practice at 7:35 he was absolutely beat. He walked through the door and Charles, Bradi, and Nicole were hanging out together. "You look like shit." Charles said. They all laughed. "I know, I need a shower, Nicole come on..." Michael said in a mocking tone. "You wish." She replied. "But Charles will." She joked, to which Charles face turned red at this remark. "Come on Charles, lets get this shit going!" Michael joked, in a mock flirting tone. After that Michael went and took a shower and came back into the room. Wearing a AC/DC t-shirt and some sweats. He noticed that there was no room on the couch. "Where am I gonna sit?" Michael teased. He picked Nicole up and sat her down on his lap. "So, how's your history assignment going?" Michael asked Charles and Bradi. They both looked at each other. "We don't even have an idea yet." Bradi replied, in an embarrassed voice. She usually got projects done on day one. This was different for her. After about two hours they left and Michael and Charles were left to hangout in their room. Charles had rolled himself up one and started smoking. "So, do you like Bradi, dude?" Michael asked, curiously. Charles shook his head. "She's dating Parker." Was all he said. "I know." He replied. "But hey she's a good girl, real pretty and nice." Michael continued to say. Charles did nod at this. After that they played video games for a few hours. Wednesday, 5:09 AM Michael's phone was going off, he was getting a call. He looked over at the nightstand and grabbed the phone off the charger. He answered it. "Top of the morning to ya." Michael said, in a rude tone. "You poopy pants jerk!" Was all that the other person on the other line said. Michael raised a brow to this remark. He's been called a lot of things in his young life but this... what the hell does that even mean? "Okay?" Michael replied. "How can you do something like this?" He recognised the voice as Algie's. "We just barely got off with the Greasers a few years ago and here you are bringing us into another conflict to which we want to stay out of sir Michael." He was confused, why was this nerd calling him at five in the morning, and what the hell was he even talking about for a matter of fact? "Algie, did you wet the bed again?" Michael asked, trying to keep his patience as best he could. Just then he heard Charles moan. "Tell that fucker to hang up." He groaned. Michael was thinking about it too. But since Michael was a nice person he kept him on the line. "Shut up, Michael. Can you not even comprehend the damage you've done to us?!" Algie screamed at him, as if he thought Michael knew what was going on. "What the hell are you talking about you fat ginger?" Michael mocked, he was starting to get cranky. When people wake him up early in the morning he starts to get real aggressive. "The Greasers, they kidnapped Beatrice!" Algie exclaimed. "They said it was all because of you!" Michael started to wonder. Were the Greasers getting back at him for the events that happened last year? Why would they kidnap a Nerd girl. Why didn't they just target someone closer to him, rather then some Nerd girl that Michael hardly ever talked to. "Alright, listen pee-stain," Michael instructed. "I'll get your girl back but let me get some fucking sleep, alright?" With that he hung up and fell back asleep. The Underpass leading to New Coventry, 9:21 AM Michael had skipped school today just to see out this mission he had reluctantly been thrown into. But, if he were to remain on good terms with the Nerds this mission will need to be completed. First he had to figure out why the Greasers wanted him. He saw Norton, Peanut, and Lefty all hanging out in the underpass, he walked over to them. "Alright, Peanut." Michael said. "You wanted me, you got me. May I have the Nerd girl PLEASE?" He asked. The Greasers all looked at each other before their reply came. "No." They all said. Michael shrugged. "I said please, now we gotta do this in a less friendly way I guess." Michael said. The Greasers backed up. "No we don't." Peanut replied. "We can talk about this, do it all mature like, y'know?" Peanut continued on. He was trying to back himself out of an eventual fight. Michael was ready for them, the only one he was really worried about was Norton, he was sure that Peanut and Lefty wouldn't cause much trouble. "You can either give me the girl or get an ass kicking. Your call." Michael told them. Peanut stepped forward to negotiate his case. "Listen, we said that Johnny needs to speak with you, this is how we're getting him to speak to you." Peanut told him their plan. Michael was confused. "Why didn't you just take a close friend and not some brace face I hardly even know?" Michael asked. "It's this simple," he said, almost as if it was supposed to make sense. "We wanted your attention, we knew if the Nerds were pissed and they had something to go on they'd turn to you. If we kidnapped someone you care about then it'd be bad for us, we saw what you did to the Jocks last year and we wanted your help, not an ass kicking." Peanut explained, and now that he thought about it it was pretty simple. "Damn, for a dude that rubs grease in his hair you guys are pretty smart!" Michael exclaimed, with sarcasm. "Okay, so you got my attention. What's up?" He asked. The Greasers took him back to the Greaser Hangout in the center of New Coventry. The windows were absolutely shattered. The walls were spray painted and the building looked worse then it did before, which that is a big feat because it looked shitty to begin with. "Wow, whoever did this made a shitty building look even shittier!" Michael exclaimed. Who could've done this, was it Gary's boys? "The Townies did this." That familiar voice said, that voice he hasn't heard since the King of the Hill competition that had happened a year earlier. Johnny Vincent. Haven't seen this son of a bitch in awhile, Michael thought to himself. "Oh, how do you know?" Michael asked him. Johnny leads him to the side where the graffiti was. "You see that, those are Townie markings." Johnny points out on the wall. Michael finally understands. "Look, kid." Johnny turns to him and says. "We need your help, we're too busy defending our turf to keep track of them. There are more of 'em then there are of us. We need someone they wouldn't expect to come knockin' at their doorstep." Johnny explained. Afte what happened between the Townies and Michael last year he was ready to have some fun with this mission. "I'm in, for a reward I'll take your girlfriend." Michael joked, he saw Johnny's face turn red with frustration. "I'm messing with ya, lighten up, Francis." He said, playfully hitting him on the shoulder. Johnny calmed down and Michael left for Blue Skies. Jack's House, Blue Skies Industrial Area, 1:00 PM Michael arrived at his house and walked in through the front door. He had a twelve pack of beer in his right hand. Jack hears him and comes into the room. "I'm staying over." Michael says, inviting himself over. "Wow, you can't just break into my house you fucking weirdo!" Jack replies. Michael grabs the beer and waves it in his face. "I got beer." He says, almost like he's teasing a dog with a new toy. "You want the bed or the couch?" Jack eases up to him. A smirk crossed his face. "Couch is fine." He said with a smile, handing the beer to Jack. Who had that look on his face almost like he had seen the sexiest women alive naked. Michael had gathered together some clothes into a bag and he threw them right in front of the couch. Jack had a small house, it was basically a trailer house anyways. He had a bathroom, a living room with a tiny ass kitchen and then his tiny ass living room with his huge queen size bed that took up the entire floor pretty much. The inside of his house was also pretty much torn apart, clothes laying everywhere playboy posters on the wall and a torn up yet mysteriously comfortable couch that Michael would be sleeping on until he could possible stop the problem with the Greasers. "Jack," Michael turns to him. "Why do you have such a shitty house and yet you have this nice queen size bed sitting in the middle of it?" He asked, randomly out of the blue. Michael is known for asking these questions sometimes. Jack shrugged. "Well, it was previously owned by a Preppy but under certain circumstances that I am not at liberty to talk about it is now my bed." Jack had explained to him. Michael laughed at that comment. "Good enough I guess," he joked. Jack finally had to ask. "What the hell are you doing here if I might ask?" Jack asked. Michael explained to him about the Greaser attack and how he was hired to slow down the Townie attack on the Greasers turf. "They were your enemies last year," he pointed out. "So, why are you helping them right now?" He asked. As if it wasn't abundantly clear. Michael grabbed one of the beers, one down eleven to go. He thought to himself. "Because Johnny is giving me some of his hair grease," he joked. "No, it's because I'm willing to have one less enemy in this shithole town." Michael finally said. "If I can do this for them then maybe the war between me and the Grease stains will end." He said. The rest of the night they drank beer and watched some good old football. That twelve pack was gone in less then 4 hours. Category:Blog posts